Un amor ,Un secreto
by AMY ISHIKAWA
Summary: Una reunión, un secreto bueno en realidad ya no es secreto, una promesa y un amor que no podra ser ¿o si?. Una historia un poco dramatica. Capitulo 6 promesas, promesas y más promesas
1. Enfrentando el pasado

Hola soy Amy y en realida soy muy nueva en esto, espero que me ayuden, me apoyen y me orienten ya que estoy un poco perdida (bueno en realidad mucho), esta es una historia que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabia como jiji.

En fin esta historia empieza como michi pero las cosas cambian (jiji) y termina en...(ya lo veran)

Ah si los personajes no son mios, no me pertenecen y eso bla, bla, bla

Bueno ahi les va ( ah, y si me va bien igual y escriba otras cosas)

* * *

**"Enfrentandoce al pasado"**

Una hermosa mujer de ojos color chocolate se encontraba en el balcón de un hotel en la ciudad de Odiaba,

_" no se si pueda con esto, volver a verlo, estar cerca de él, poder distinguir su aroma; no, no creo poder resistirlo por que, por que justo ahora que trato de olvidarlo"_

-Que haces?

Un joven apuesto de una abundante y despeinada caballera se acercaba a ella.

-Estaba pensando

-Pensando?- pregunto el joven de tez morena a su acompañante.

-si¿crees que debamos ir?-pregunto si desviar la vista de aquel hermoso amanecer.

-pero claro que tu no?

El joven se acerco hacia ella, con delicadeza la agarro de la cintura y la volteo lentamente hasta toparse con su mirada.

-no creo estar preparada-dijo desviando la mirada-es solo que….

-no te preocupes, no olvides que son nuestro amigos, si, ya se que ha pasado algo de tiempo pero estoy seguro que hoy sera una noche inolvidable.

-si de eso estoy segura pero no lo se.

-mira-le dice colocando su mano en la mejilla de la chica haciendo que esta voltee la mirada hacia él-piensa que veremos a todos, nos divertiremos, y recordaremoscosasdel pasado.

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se abrazo de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno así que esta decidido, sera mejor que nos alistemos ya si no llegaremos tarde.

-Esta bien.

Des pues de unas horas ambos estaban listos, él entro a la habitación...

-ya estas lista?

-si, como me veo?

-te ves espectacular, hermosa.

-gracias tu tambien no estas tan mal.

-ohh, pues que esperabas estas frente al espectacular Taichi Yagami, unico e inigualable.

Ella solo soloto una pequeña risa.

-ahora mi querida Mimi Tachikawa, me permite el honor de acompañarla hasta el auto-hace una reverencia y extiende su mano.

-por supuesto mi querido Taichi-y con una pequeña sonrisa picara le da la mano.

El trayecto hacia la casa de los Sr. Takaishi, fue un poco mas callado de lo normal por parte de Mimi, Tai no paraba de hablar de l9o cambiada que estaba Odaiba y cuanto estrañaba ese lugar.

Por otro lado Mimi solo repetia esas palabras en su mente "_recordaremos cosas del pasado", _como deseaba no hacerlo, recordar aquellos sucesos que marcaron su vida.

_Contiuara..._

* * *

Se que esta un poco corta pero como dije estoy empezando y pues prometo que los demas capitulos seran mas largos

Asi que algunos comentarios no me caerian nada mal...


	2. Faltan ellos

Hola volví, en fin sin más q decir ...

* * *

**Faltan ellos**

Esa Noche era muy especial, todos lo digielegidos se reunirían ya saben para pasar el rato y recodar viejos momentos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos no se reunían. Cada uno de ellos había tomado un camino diferente y con el tiempo ya casi no se veían pero aun así no quería decir que no se llamaran por teléfono o que no se mandaran uno que otro email. En realidad nunca perdieron contacto pero no era igual que cuando niños; la idea había sido de TK y Hikari, quienes después de su boda (si, se casaron) hace algún par de años no se reunían todos de nuevo. Ellos organizaron todo, llamaron a cada uno y los citaron esa noche.

(_Ahí le pongo una pequeña reseña de cada uno) _

Ya casi todos estaban ahí, el primero en llegar fue Koushiro, quien había cambiado más de lo esperado supongo que su afición por las computadoras lo llevo lejos; así que se hizo un miembro muy importante en una compañía de telecomunicaciones por la cual se tubo que mudar a la capital del país, donde actualmente radicaba en un departamento con su prometida Anaiki.

Después llegaron Ken y Miyako quienes ya estaban casados y tenían tres lindos hijos, ellos no se habían ido a ninguna parte y eran los que en realidad tenían más contacto con TK y Hikari. Luego llegó Jou quien después de ser por varios años doctor de los digimon, ahora se dedicaba a enseñar en una escuela de medicina, así que seguía igual o más ocupado, por suerte había encontrado a alguien que lo entendiera y se había casado con su actual esposa Makito, además de trabajar en algunas investigaciones con Iori (quien por cierto llego después de Jou) quien a pesar que todavía no terminaba sus estudios ya trabajaba en sus investigaciones. También había llegado Sora, ella tenia una marca de ropa como diseñadora y le había muy bien. Después llego Yamato, quien después de algunos años de carrera artística (ya saben como cantante), se había dado un descanso de algunos añitos en Francia.

-oigan no creen que ya se tardaron- comento Miyaco a los demás

-no- contesto Hikari- Diasuke siempre llega tarde y supongo que Tai y Mimi no deben de tardar después de todo tiene mucho que los dos no vienen a Odaiba.

-bueno en eso tienes razón.

Y casi inmediatamente después de que la chica mencionara estas palabras sonó el timbre…

-yo iré- dice Jou dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola seguidamente.

-que soy el ultimo, lo siento es que mi reloj se descompuso, y tuve q llevar a Daimi al aeropuerto y no encontraba donde estacionarme, y……

-tranquilo no eres el ultimo todavía faltan mimi y tai, y ya sabemos que tu llegas tarde-dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo el discurso de Diasuke y dejandolo entrar.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre, estabes Hikari se dispuso a abrir...

-hola hermanita, llegamos tarde?-en la entrada se encontraba el joven Yagami.

-Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- soltó un grito euforico, y seguidamente lo abrazó.

-yo también te extrañe Kari-le dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

-y mimi donde esta?

-aqui estoy-responde la castaña que se encontraba detras de Tai.

-ohhhhh! mimi cuanto tiempo-dice Kari soltando a su hermano para abrazar a su amiga.

-me alegra volver a verlos a todos

-mimi

-miyako

y ambas amigas se abrazaron con emoción, cuando se separaron ambos pudieron entrar y distingir a los demás que se encontraba ahí.

-oh Tk, Sora, Jou, Koushiro,Iori, Ken, Disuke, no saben la alegria que me da verlos- decia mimi mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos hasta llegar con...

-Yamato-dijo en un susurro casi imperseptible, ya que no podia decir nada más,tenia un nudo en la garganta, no podia pronunciar palabra.

-como has estado-pregunto matt tratando de ocultar la mezcla de sentimientos que se apodero de él en ese momento, estaba feliz de volver a verla, de distingir su olor a fresas, de poder ver sus ojos chocolate en fin, solo el hecho de tenerla cerca; pero se sentia triste de no poder estr con ella, de no poder besarla,abrazarla,sentirla suya, pero no podia,sentia rebia e impotencia (ven por q les dije que era una mezcla de sentimientos).

-bien-contesto ellacon aire triste, incapas de poder mirarló a los ojos, temiendo a perderse en ellos.

Ambos se abrazaron, ambos lo deseaban, pero no se sentian capaces de hacerlo.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-le susurro al oido de la joven, inperseptible para los demás-no sabes cuanto,cada día de mi vida.

* * *

ya esta ya ternine este capitulo que les parecio. 

Na más para aclarar:

Tai se habia mudado a Nueva York,(con mimi), y tenia años que no regresaba a Odaiba.

TK y Hikari se casaron.

Los unicos que estan casados, son Tk y Hikari, yKen y Kiyako; Juo y Koushiro tienen novias. Sora no lo se todavia(jiji), y Matt por supuesto q no.

Tai y Mimi estaban comprometidos.

y q más, creo que es todo aunque si tinen alguna duda me lo dicen y yo lo aclaro.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh Cracias a mis dos unicos reviews (jijiji)

Fairy Mary (creo que ya conteste tu incognita) y hope-and-light15 (no t preocupes q no m gusta hacer esperar a la gente ,jijiji)


	3. No aguanto

_Ambos se abrazaron, ambos lo deseaban, pero no se sentian capaces de hacerlo._

_-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-le susurro al oido de la joven, inperseptible para los demás-no sabes cuanto, cada día de mi vida._

Mimi no sabia que hacer, ella también lo había extrañado tanto o mucho más de lo que él creía, estaba tan feliz por fin después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver, pero de pronto recordó algo más bien alguien: Tai; no, tenia que controlarse ella ahora estaba con Taichi, era su comprometida...

De pronto los pensamientos de la castaña se vieron interrumpidos, Matt se desprendió de ella un poco exaltado, Mimi todavía no reaccionaba hasta que se percato de la voz de:

-Matt! Amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte no sabes cuanto los he extrañado a todos.

-hmm….. Ah ah si yo también-contesto con cierto aire de desanimo el ojiazul mientras recibía un abrazo por parte de su amigo.

-Bueno, bueno ya estuvo de reencuentros que tal si nos sentamos a cenar- dijo muy animando y súper hambriento Diasuke.

Todos se sentaron y disfrutaron de una suculenta cena hecha por Kari, después de un rato y unos cuantos chistes y anécdotas en gran parte de las distintas situaciones q le hacia pasar su nueva novia a Diasuke, o de los problemas q le ocasionaban sus alumnos a Jou.

En realidad todos se la estaban pasando muy bien excepto (ya saben) Mimi y Yamatto; Matt estaba un poco retraído y algo melancólico, claro casi nadie lo había notado no podía sacársela de la mente de hecho casi estuvo a punto de no asistir por la misma razón q Mimi.

Flash Back

_En el departamento de Yamatto sonó el teléfono rinrinnnnnnnn…_

_-hola quien habla?_

_- hermanooo!_

_-TK!_

_-a que se debe el honor de tu llamada? – dijo Matt curioso por aquella llamada._

_- Kari y yo estamos organizando una cena para todos nosotros, ya sabes los digielegidos- continuó- y bueno ya sabes tu no puedes faltar._

_-me parece estupendo pero sabes no creo poder ir, es solo que tengo mucho que hacer y los de mi banda, y bueno…_

_-ohh! ¬¬ Vamos tienes que venir ambos sabemos que aya en Paris no tienes casi nada que hacer, además tiene un par de añitos que no te das una vuelta por acá._

_-bueno es que…_

_-Matt , vamos además todos ya aceptaron venir solo faltas tu-dijo Tk tratando de convencer a su hermano- _

_- todos?_

_-si todos; Jou, Koushiro, Diasuke, Cody, Miyako, Ken, Sora e incluso Tai y Mimi._

_¡Mimi! Ese ultimo nombre le traía muchos recuerdos; unos buenos y otros no tantos, pero solo eran eso recuerdos. Aun así, no podía comprender a lo largo de todos estos años porque no podían ser feliz ambos, por que no podía estar junto a ella, en fin eran tantas las cosas que se interponían entre ellos dos…_

_-Matt, Matt? Estas ahí?_

_-ehh ehh a si._

_-Que tienes hermano te pasa algo?_

_- no es solo que.._

_-déjame adivinar Sora?_

_-no ella no, a pesar de lo que paso entre lo dos y lo que ella me hizo, no le guardo rencor y quedamos como siempre debió ser: buenos amigos. _

_-no me digas que es..._

_-si, Mimi, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, y es por eso que no puedo ir Tk_

_- mira Matt, entiende Mimi ahora esta con Taichi, pero tu sabes bien que ella te quiere mucho, no puedes estar así toda la vida alguna vez tienes que enfrentarlo, además piénsalo esto te puede ayudar a sanar tus heridas y a pasar un rato agradable de paso._

_Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, él no podía estar así toda la vida, tenia que enfrentarlo y es mejor ahora, además no se rendiría fácilmente ¡o no! Tenia que saber lo que sentía Mimi por él, si en verdad ama a Tai o si lo ama a él. Si! eso iba a hacer tenia que escucharlo de la propia voz de Mimi no perdería las esperanzas. Estaba decidido tenia que ir._

_-Y bien que dices hermano?_

_-Cuenta conmigo._

Fin del Flash Back

En cambio Mimi se sentía aprisionada y sin salidas, constantemente sentía la mirada penetrante de los ojos azules de Yamatto , quien no dejaba de mirarla, y solo hacían que el pesar de la chica aumentara, no sabia cuanto sufría, tan cerca pero tan lejos e imposible de tocar. Mimi tenía una especie de lucha interna entre lo que debía hacer y lo que deseaba hacer.

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a la sala para seguir platicando mucho más ajusto, bueno casi todos, Tk diviso como su hermano subía por las escaleras al segundo piso, supuso a donde se dirigia y conociendo a su hermano sabia que él necesitaba un tiempo a solas; así que no le tomo importancia y Tk se dirigió como todos a la sala.

Ya había pasado un rato todos se divertían y platicaban animadamente, Mimi solo por un momento se le había olvidado todo lo que le sucedía en ese momento, sin embargo no podía siempre volvía a recordar todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaba…

-Y entonces Jou agarro el micrófono y empezó a cantar, estaba tan desafinado XD-comentaba el moreno de pelos parados entre risas.

-jaa, Tu estabas más desafinado que yo Taichi, creo que cantaba mejor Agumon jiji-se defendía Jou.

-Que les parece una revancha chicos-comento Miyako con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Sora algo interesada.

-Si, otra ronda de Karaoke, a ver quien es el que en verdad canta desafinado, que dicen?-comento.

-Pero ahora todos vamos a cantar-agrego Codi.

-Por mi esta bien, suertudos ustedes que escucharan mi melodiosa voz-comento Taichi con una pose de modelo y aguantándose la risa.

-Ahha! Y tu nieve de que la quieres-comento Koushiro sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, bueno quien empieza

-yo voy a demostrarle a Taichi que si se cantar-dijo Jou poniéndose de pie y agarrando el micrófono.

Mimi se levanto de su asiento y de dirigia al pasillo

-Mimi donde vas?-pregunto Sora

-Ah! Es que quiero ir al baño

-Nooooo!

-Porque?

- Bueno es que Diasuke esta en el baño y en verdad no te recomiendo que entres después que él + -dijo TK-mejor sube en el segundo piso hay otro baño al final del pasillo.

-Gracias Tk-agrego Mimi mientras subía por las escaleras.

En verdad no quería ir al baño, de hecho solo quería alejarse de ahí por un rato, no podía estar ahí por más tiempo, tenia que estar un rato a solas. Termino de subir las escaleras y se encontró con un largo pasillo, estaba tan callado y tranquilo ahí arriba, no se escuchaba la voz de Jou (que en verdad estaba desafinada).Camino lentamente por aquel pasillo y diviso una puerta corrediza que estaba abierta, se acerco mas a ella y diviso a través de ella (era de cristal) la noche obscura, cuanto tiempo había pasado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando oscureció, también diviso un balcón, por lo que alcanzaba a ver era un gran balcón. Salio al balcón, la noche estaba hermosa, a pesar que el oscuro predominaba las estrellas brillaban más que nada, miro las estrellas y se recargo en el varandal.

-Como quisiera que me pudieran decir lo que tengo que hacer, como saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto, que debo hacer como saber la respuesta-decia la castaña sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-Por que preguntarle a las estrellas, cuando puedes encontrar la repuesta en tu corazón


	4. Evitandome

Hola a todos ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo, las cosa se van a poner mas picantes ñacañaca jiji

Bueno no los entretengo mas.

* * *

**Me has estado evitando**

_-Como quisiera que me pudieran decir lo que tengo que hacer, como saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto, que debo hacer como saber la respuesta-decía la castaña sin dejar de mirar las estrellas._

_-Por que preguntarle a las estrellas, cuando puedes encontrar la repuesta en tu corazón._

Al escuchar esas palabras la joven castaña sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. No quiso voltearse tenia miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, de no resistirse y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yamato-dijo muy levemente.

En una de las orillas de aquel enorme balcón se encontraba el rubio sentado, se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mimi.

-Me has estado evitando toda la velada.

-No veo por que tengo que hacerlo-Contesto Mimi mirando aun las estrellas.

Matt la miraba insistentemente, y eso a Mimi empezaba a incomodarla mucho; se volteo levemente y pudo mirar (por primera vez en toda la noche) los hermosos ojos zafiro del rubio.

"_Siempre tan hermosa", _El la miraba debajo de la luz de la luna, no cabía duda que era hermosa, ahora más que nunca, siempre hermosa.

Ambos no podían dejar de mirarse, sin darse cuenta estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración, Mimi sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse hasta el punto en que pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Matt, formo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible al darse cuenta de eso.

Sus labios, solo a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta llegar al rose, y se dio lo que deseaban desde el inicio de la velada. Lo que esperaban con ansia, aquello que ambos querían a gritos, por lo que hubieran dado toda su vida, por lo que esperaron durante mucho tiempo (uprr en q estaba).

Ambos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso, un beso que espero muco tiempo para volverse a dar.

De pronto Mimi, se soltó bruscamente del rubio.

-No, yo no puedo besarte, no puedo.

-De que hablas, lo deseabas tanto como yo.

-No lo entiendes yo estoy con Tai.

-Vamos, tu no amas a Tai, yo lo se y tu lo sabes perfectamente; me amas a mi.

-Eso se acabo hace mucho tiempo Matt.

-Solo dime, dime sin mentirme, me amas?

Mimi se volteo, sin poder contestar aquella pregunta. El rubio sin pensarlo la agarro de los hombros y la volteo nuevamente hacia el.

-Vamos, solo dime si aun me amas.

Mimi no pudo resistirse ante los penetrantes ojos de Yamato.

-Si, aun te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, todos los días de mi vida estas en mi mente y en mi corazón. Por las noches sueño contigo, no puedo olvidarte, ni alejarte de mi corazón, eres la razón de mí existir y sin ti estoy muriendo. – La castaña no pudo más y soltó un par de lágrimas.

-Entonces por que, por que Tai, si tu me amas a mi?

-No lo entenderías.

-Lo entendería si me lo dijeras.

-Hice una promesa, no puedo decírtelo.

-Por que no, que es tan delicado como para no decirme.

No podía más, era mucho tiempo, la comía por dentro, si no lo hacia ahora no lo haría nunca, al menos Yamato merecía la verdad.

-Taichi esta gravemente enfermo.

-Como, no puede ser Tai enfermo? …

* * *

Ahí esta este es el cuarto capitulo, perdón por que esta muy corto, pero lo hice en un tiempo muy pequeño, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada (con decirles que tengo un mes de no ver la tv jiji), además quise dejarlo ahí para que se queden en ascuas jijiji

Esperen a leer el otro capitulo para que sepan q pasara con estos dos y lo que pasa con Tai.

Gracia a todos los review, ahora en vacaciones me las ingeniare para poder darles el quinto capitulo así q estén al pendiente ,

ahhhhhhh y una disculpa por mi errores ortográficos pero es q siempre he sido mala en eso

Bueno no queda nada mas q decir, hasta el siguiente capitulo jiji

* * *


	5. La verdad

Perdón por la espera pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca

ahora notaran un cambiecillo por ahi , atrace un poco la historia pa q le entiendan

* * *

**La verdad**

-Jajajaja, cantas horrible Kari.

-Cállate hermano, canto mucho mejor que tu.

-Bueno bueno quien sigue, que tal tu TK a ver si cantas mejor que mi hermana- Decía entre risas el moreno.

-Ya esta bien, que quieren que cante?

Tai se levantó de su asiento

-Ahora regreso, voy por un poco de agua. Kari donde esta la cocina?

-Por en pasillo, junto a las escaleras.

El moreno se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, se lo tomo lentamente y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

-"_Vaya que tiene mucho que no vengo a la casa de Kari, no recuerdo ni siquiera como es"_

Sin pensarlo ya se encontraba frente a las escaleras

-"_Ummm, que habrá aya arriba, supongo que puedo dar un pequeño vistazo"_

Subió por las escaleras y se encontró con el extenso pasillo, camino un poco más y diviso una de las puertas de cristal abiertas. Se acerco silenciosamente y unas voces sobresaltaron sus pensamientos.

_-Vamos, tu no amas a Tai, yo lo se y tu lo sabes perfectamente; me amas a mi._

_-Eso se acabo hace mucho tiempo Matt._

Tai, sintió un remolino de sensaciones¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando, se aproximo hasta colocarse junto a la puerta de manera que ninguno de los dos pudiera verlo. No sabia como reaccionar, se sintió impotente, solo se quedo ahí callado y escuchando la conversación de aquellas personas.

_-Solo dime, dime sin mentirme, me amas?_

_-Vamos, solo dime si aun me amas._

_-Si, aun te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, todos los días de mi vida estas en mi mente y en mi corazón. Por las noches sueño contigo, no puedo olvidarte, ni alejarte de mi corazón, eres la razón de mí existir y sin ti estoy muriendo. – La castaña no pudo más y soltó un par de lágrimas._

_-Entonces por que, por que Tai, si tu me amas a mi?_

_-No lo entenderías._

_-Lo entendería si me lo dijeras._

Al escuchar esto el moreno sintió un flechazo en su pobre corazón, como podía hacerle esto¿Por qué, cual era la razón, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas; sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, como toda una vida planeada con su amada de pronto no era más que una ilusión, ella era una farsante, una hipócrita y la peor persona con la que se pudo haber topado. Pero también era su gran amor, todo lo que él soñaba, con la que deseaba estar todos los días que le quedaban de vida. No quería seguir escuchando más eso era suficiente no quería saber la inevitable realidad, sin embargo su piernas no le respondieron solo se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, en el fondo él también quería saber la verdad.

_-Hice una promesa, no puedo decírtelo._

_-Por que no, que es tan delicado como para no decirme._

_-Taichi esta gravemente enfermo._

No lo entendía¿Cómo ella sabia lo de su enfermedad, su peor pesadilla estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante. Nadie lo sabia¿Qué estaba pasando?. El moreno empezó a sudar frío, todo se estaba derrumbando; decidió escuchar toda la conversación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

_-Como, no puede ser Tai enfermo? …_

_-Si,esta muy grave y en verdad no se cuanto tiempo le quede de vida._

_-Pero como es que nosotros no sabemos nada._

_-Él no quiso decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera su hermana sabe y se supone que yo tampoco._

_-Desde cuando ocurre esto?_

_-Desde que tenía 17 años, su madre me lo dijo en uno de los viajes que yo hice para aquí._

**Flash Back**

Era una tarde muy soleada Mimi había regresado por unos días de Nueva York, para celebrar junto con todos el aniversario del comienzo de su aventura. Se encontraba en un departamento que había rentado los días que estuviera ahí. Tenía como una hora que acababa de salir con todos sus amigos al cine, estaba muy cansada, se quito los zapatos y se recostó en el sofá.

_-"Vaya día, me duelen mucho mis pies, hoy fue un día muy extraño. Ahora que lo pienso Taichi actuaba de una forma muy extraña, se porto muy amable conmigo, ahhhh y pensar que Kari dice que yo le gusto. Sin embargo (cambio su expresión a una mas seria), se veía melancólico, no se, algo en su mirada me decía que algo no andaba bien"_

Los pensamientos (de la entonces pelirosa) fueron interrumpidos por el timbre.

-"_quien sera?"_- Ahí voy

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la madre de Taichi.

-Disculpa Mimi, puedo hablar contigo?

-ohh Sra. Yagami claro pase por favor.

El madre de Tai entro al departamento

-Puede sentarse, no desea un vaso de agua?

-Si por favor.

-Justo ahorita estaba pensando en Taichi- Decía la pelirosa desde la cocina.

-vengo a hablar de él contigo.

-Que es lo que pasa-Contestó Mimi, mientras le daba el vaso con agua a la sra., había notado como había cambiado su tono de voz.

-Es que…………Tai esta gravemente enfermo.

Al escuchar esto Mimi no lo podía creer, Taichi, el líder fuerte y valiente que conocía, no podía ser. Por un momento pensó que solo era una broma pesada, o un simple sueño del cual quería despertar y no saber nada.

Al no ver respuesta por parte de Mimi, la sra. Yagami prosiguió con voz entrecortada.

-Hace 2 meses fuimos con el doctor, Taichi tiene una especie de cáncer muy raro y sin cura, Taichi, quedó devastado no quiso que se lo dijéramos a nadie ni siquiera a su hermana. No quería que supieran que el gran Tai esta enfermo, menos tu.

-Y por que a mi, que es lo que yo puedo hacer?-Respondió un poco desorientada por el tremendo chock.

-No se si tu estés enterada, pero mi hijo esta profundamente enamorado de ti. Me lo ha dicho, sueña contigo todas las noches, te imagina a su lado, y con una vida juntos. Tú eres una forma en la cual él se puede olvidar de todo lo que esta pasando. (Empezó a romper en llanto) Por favor Mimi no dejes solo a mi hijo, el te necesita a su lado, eres uno de su pilares, por ti daría la vida, y no me puedo imaginar lo que pasaría si tu te fueras de su vida.

-Sra Yagami……………

-Prométemelo Mimi no lo dejes solo.

-Si, sra se lo prometo, y depende de mi haré todo lo posible para que Taichi siga a delante, no lo dejare solo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_Por ese motivo, Taichi se mudó a Nueva York, yo le ofrecí ayuda a los señores Yagami sin que él lo supiera, sabía que en E.U se encontraban lo mejores doctores y que podría haber una cura. Él no quiso que su hermana viera todo lo que él sufría, así que su padre se quedó aquí en Odiaba con Kari y él fue junto a su madre. _

_-Nosotros pensamos que los señores Yagami se habían divorciado, demonios; Kari sufrió mucho._

_-Aya yo ayude a la sra. Yagami con los tratamientos, doctores y demás cosa, pero Tai no lo sabe._

_-No lo puedo creer, esto es una pesadilla._

_-Después el me propuso que fuera su novia, yo no podía decirle que no, a pesar que te amaba con todas la fuerzas de mi alma. _

_-Sabes, yo sufrí mucho cuando ustedes andaban, cada vez que los veía juntos, y cuando los veía besarse sentía como cada uno de esos besos eran como profundas espadas clavadas en este corazón. _

_-No podia evitarlo, él me quiere con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Pero yo te amo, mucho más._

_-Después decidí no venir más a Odiaba con Taichi, no podía soportar verte y no tenerte; ahora estoy comprometida con Taichi y por eso te pido que me olvides. Olvídate de mi piensa en conseguir una persona que en verdad te merezca, que sepa darte lo que yo no te puedo dar. _

_-Que no lo entiendes, no puedo amar a otra persona que no seas tu, tu eres mi dueña, ya he esperado más de 2 años sin saber la verdad, ahora puedo esperarte toda la eternidad si es posible con tal de estar contigo. No me importa si pasan 1000 años, te esperare hasta el fin del mundo._

_-No lo entiendes yo me tengo que casar con Taichi, no hagas esto más difícil. _

_-Ya te lo dije no voy a dejar de quererte y aunque no lo quieras te esperare._

* * *

Y que les parecio, mil perdones a todos ya se que me quieren colgar, por que capitulo pasado fue mucho más corto y por que los deje en ascuas . Lo siento en verdad jijiji

Gracias a los que la leeyeron (supongo q si estas leyendo esto es por q ya leiste el capitulo, sino también no imorta almenos estas leyendo las burradas q pongo aqui jejeje).

Prometo poner el otro capitulo mucho más rapido, (es que ultimanete no tengo tiempo ni de respirar) y que mas ... U

ahhhhh si y esten al pendiente por que ya se empieza a ver (literarmente es leer) lo bueno.

Wau nunca pense que esta historia llegara a más de 3 capitulos jejeje y ta tan ya llevo 5 jeje

Bueno q mas ya dejo de escribir por q deseguro aburro.

Gracias por los reviews y por las ganas q tienen de matarme U

Bye hasta el sig, capitulo

* * *


	6. Prométemelo

H! como andan? soy yo de nuevo Amy

perdón por el retraso pero ya trigo en 6º capitulo de mi historia. Jeje

Pos que más decir, Tai sufriendo,Mimi sufriendo,Matt sufriendo

No digo na mas solo leanla

_

* * *

_

_-Que no lo entiendes, no puedo amar a otra persona que no seas tu, tu eres mi dueña, ya he esperado más de 2 años sin saber la verdad, ahora puedo esperarte toda la eternidad si es posible con tal de estar contigo. No me importa si pasan 1000 años, te esperare hasta el fin del mundo._

_-No lo entiendes yo me tengo que casar con Taichi, no hagas esto más difícil. _

_-Ya te lo dije no voy a dejar de quererte y aunque no lo quieras te esperare._

_

* * *

_

**Prométemelo**

Taichi estaba completamente en shock, Por que, era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza. Porque se tuvo que enterar de esa manera, Por que Mimi no se lo había dicho, Por que en ese momento, Por que en ese lugar, Por que ahora justo cuando no podía creer que nada podía ser mejor, Por que todo lo que había soñado se partía en pedacitos y era arrojado a la basura, Por que no lo vio venir?.

Eran tantas cosas, todo en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, de pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas, Tai empezó a ver borroso y poco a poco se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo. Pronto se volvió difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, su rostro se volvió pálido y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Como pudo saco un frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo e ingirió un par de ellas.

Había sufrido una recaída, de hecho ya llevaba varios meses que éstas se hacían mucho más fuertes y frecuentes. Sabía muy bien que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por eso había decidido casarse con Mimi y ser feliz con ella por lo menos hasta la llegada de la que él veía una muerte próxima. Estaba seguro que junto a Mimi era con quien quería pasar los últimos días de su vida, ella era todo lo que esperaba, tan solo un beso de ella podía curar cualquier malestar que él sintiera en ese momento, una sonrisa por la mañana le daba la suficiente fuerza para poder enfrentar su enfermedad ese y todos los días de su vida. Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Taichi, se sentía tan impotente¡Si impotencia! Era lo que sentía, tenia tantas ganas de gritar, de golpear las paredes, de romper lo que encontrara a su paso. Pero se tranquilizó, sabia que no podía hacer eso, sería malo para él y para todos, incluso para Mimi, por que a pesar de lo que se acababa de enterar la amaba y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; por que sabia que en parte él tenia la culpa, si tan solo su orgullo no le hubiera ganado en ese entonces, si hubiera decidido decírselo a los demás, no hubiera pasado por todo eso, _"pero el hubiera no existe"_.

Pronto empezó a recobrar los sentidos, y recordó que aún se encontraba junto a aquella ventana, escuchando aquella conversación.

-No insistas más Yamato, yo te amo, bien ya lo sabes siempre lo has sabido, pero no puedo permitir que te hagas eso. No lo entiendes nunca podremos estar juntos. Yamato yo no te merezco.

-No entiéndeme tu a mi, no me importa, no me importa que tengas que estar con Tai, no me importa que huyas de mi, no me importa que tenga que esperar miles de años, no me importa que me muera sin tenerte por que entonces se que serás mía en el cielo.

-Por que, por que haces esto más difícil-decía Mimi mientras quedaba de rodillas y se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Matt se preocupo mucho ante la actitud de Mimi, por un instante solo se limito a observarla, "_rayos, esta hablando enserio, no puedo dejar que sufra no después de todo lo que ha sufrido". _Se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que la castaña.

Ésta al sentir a Matt tan cerca de ella dejo de llorar y alzo la vista, y nuevamente se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Yamato.

-Por favor no te aferres a mi-le rogaba la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada.

El rubio agarro con ambas manos el rostro de la joven, como si fuera la ultima vez que tendría la oportunidad de acariciarlo, como se fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana. En verdad la amaba y daría lo que fuera por no verla llorar. Miro a través de sus ojos castaños, y pudo ver el amor que ella también sentía, y eso le dio confianza.

-En verdad eso es lo que quieres?

-Si, te amo tanto como para encadenarte a mí. Por favor Yamato prométemelo.

-Pero…

-Solo prométemelo.

-Esta bien.

Y con esas palabras volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos, era un beso de promesa, de pacto, un pacto que Yamato estaba dispuesto a romper.

Nunca dejaría de amarla, ni la remplazaría. De hecho ella lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie jamás se alejaría. Pero tan solo escuchar, que lo haría aun cuando esto no fuera cierto le daba un poco más de tranquilidad. Ambos se amaban, eran el uno para él otro, pero el destino no era bueno con ambos, Mimi tenía que estar con Tai, y Matt aunque en silencio y a pesar de la promesa hacha la esperaría hasta el ultimo aliento de vida.

Ambos se pusieron de pie se abrazaron, Mimi por primera vez en muchos años se sentía feliz de estar con el hombre que amaba, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y pudo escuchar su corazón, éste palpitaba rápidamente, lo cual formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, aún después de tanto tiempo ambos se causaban los mismos efectos. Matt la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca, acariciaba su cabello como memorizando cada hebra. Ambos miraban hacia la luna resplandeciente, la cual era testigo de su prohibido amor, de quizás su ultima noche juntos; y del inicio de lo que seria un duro camino para ambos.

-Porque no podemos estar juntos.

-Quizás aun no sea tiempo de estarlo.

-Me gustaría que lo fuera.

-Yo también lo deseo.

-Sabes?-continuaba después de largo tiempo en silencio, mientras seguía admirando la noche estrellada. Mimi se volteo a mirarlo- te ayudare.

Mimi no entendía lo que Matt le decía.

-De que hablas?

-Eh decido ayudarte, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, no mientras mi mejor amigo se deja morir. Are todo lo que este a mi alcance, ahora que lo se no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada. Me siento culpable, independientemente de que Tai no nos quiso decir nada; sabes? Muchas veces, cuando lo veía junto a ti, en verdad lo odiaba, me daban ganas de golpearlo, eh incluso muchas veces desee que se muriera para poder estar a tu lado, más sin embargó no tenía noción de lo que pasaba en esos momentos, pero después comprendía que él no tenía la culpa, habías sido tú quien lo habías elegido; y eso me entristecía muchísimo, el solo hecho de admitir que preferías a Tai en ves de a mi. Sin embargo todo esto me alejo de ambos, no me gustaba estar frente a ustedes, cada vez que visitabas Odiaba trataba de alejarme y no tener contacto contigo, incluso deje de buscar a Tai. Lo conozco muy bien y sabía perfectamente que él platicaría de ti y de lo fenomenal que la pasaban juntos, de cuanto se amaban y de lo felices que eran. Muchas veces me encerraba por semanas en mi departamento, lo cual preocupaba mucho a Takeru, quien es el único que sabe en realidad todo lo que pase. Tai no tenía la culpa, ni tú ni yo; ahora comprendo todo: solo fue una mala jugada de la vida. Y he comprendido lo injusto que he sido, ya que el que más esta sufriendo aquí es Taichi. No me lo puedes negar y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, are todo lo posible para ayudar a Tai.

Mimi estaba sorprendida no sabia que hacer, sabía muy bien que no podía decirle que no, lo conocía mejor que nadie era famoso por desobedecer fácilmente, y aunque se lo negara no lo impediría. Así que no tenia caso negárselo, Yamato era muy necio.

Sin embargo, había recordado todo lo que ha pasado, 4 años de lucha, y ningún resultado; años de estudios, experimentos, hipótesis, pastillas, sueros, tratamientos. Al contrario veía como cada vez Taichi se debilitaba cada vez más; y esto la angustiaba mucho, incluso muchas veces quiso desistir pero cada vez que se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir, recordaba la promesa que había hecho, esa promesa le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba además de recordar que el de la verdadera batalla era el castaño.

Ella lo quería mucho, siempre tuvo cierta admiración hacia él, le fascinaba la manera en que enfrentaba las cosas, valga la redundancia el valor que poseía; cosa que en ese entonces Mimi no tenía. Era algo que a pesar de lo que pasaba se lo agradecía mucho a Tai, ya que sin darse cuenta el castaño la había hecho madurar, había comprendido que hacer berrinches no ayudaba en nada, los problemas nunca se solucionarían llorando; que aunque sea crudo, no todo era color rosa, y que no podía refugiarse en una esfera de cristal hasta que todo pasara. Más que nada se vio en la necesidad de madurar y formar un carácter más fuerte, y sobre todo le había enseñado a ver el lado positivo a las cosas, "aun en los problemas más difíciles siempre hay un rayito de sol" era lo que siempre le decía el castaño. Aun recordaba la primera vez que se lo había dicho"

**Flash Back**

_Era de madrugada, Mimi se encontraba en pijama, no había podido dormir dos o tres veces había sentido cono Tai se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño, escuchaba como tosía hasta casi ahogarse, en una ocasión se levantó y se asomo al baño sin que el se diera cuenta; y pudo observar como el castaño tosía hasta sacar sangre. Esto la angustio mucho, antes de que él se diera cuenta ella regreso a la cama y fingió que dormía, hasta sentir como de nuevo el castaño regresaba a la cama. No pudo dormir esa noche, daba vueltas y vueltas por la cama sin conciliar el sueño, se aseguro que Tai estuviera dormido antes de levantarse._

_Ahora estaba sentada en el piso y recargaba su cabeza en la enorme ventana de su departamento, a pesar de los tantos edificios, podía apreciar la resplandeciente luna llena, quien había sido muchas veces su confidente; tenía rato que esta llorando, aunque en ese momento estaba mucho más tranquila._

"_Dios mío, protege a Tai, ayúdalo señor, solo tu sabes por lo que esta pasando", pronunciaba en sus pensamientos mientras nuevamente una lagrima recorría su mejilla._

_-Por que estas despierta mi princesa._

_-Tai!-decía la castaña mientras se secaba sus lagrimas desesperadamente._

_-No me respondiste-insistió mientras se caminaba hacia ella._

_-Estaba pensando…_

_-Solo eso?_

_-Si-contestó casi en susurro._

_-Hay algún problema?_

_-No………, por que piensas eso?_

_-Por que lo demuestras, además te conozco bien._

_En realidad era cierto él la conocía, además nada se le escapaba al castaño._

_-Es solo que………-Mimi no pudo continuar sabía que si decía otra palabra, corría el riesgo de soltar en llanto y fácilmente decirle la verdad._

_Taichi comprendió la situación, Mimi no estaba lista de hablar de lo que sea que le estuviera molestando. Se agacho hasta quedar frente a ella, la miro a los ojos, entonces notó los ojos rojos e hinchados de la castaña, lo había comprendido mejor ¡no volvería a insistir!._

_-No te preocupes, aun en los problemas más difíciles, siempre hay un rayito de sol- Dicho esto le dio un pequeño y fugas beso en los labios, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña; después le ayudo a levantarse del suelo._

_Acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja y le dio un beso esta vez en su frente._

_-Ahora vamos, por que si seguimos despiertos los rayitos de sol no ganaran y aun tengo sueño-le decía con una sonrisa y mientras la acompañaba nuevamente a la cama._

**Fin de Flash Back **

Mimi dio un enorme suspiro y se volvió hacia Matt.

-Y bien que me dices?

-Aunque te lo negara mi querido Yamato- le contestaba mientras recargaba nuevamente su cabeza en el calido pecho del castaño.

* * *

Q tal que les parecio en mi opinión este es el capitulo más dramatico que he escrito jejeje

en realidad me costo mucho trabajo realizarlo ya que estaba decidida en hacerlo largo, además que ya quiero llegar a una parte que me emociona mucho y pos se me habia ido la idea de como llegar hasta ese punto 0oO jejeje

en fin ya dejo de escribir tanta cosa, ahhhhhhhhhhhhperdón si ay alguna falta de ortografia perocreanme no soy buena para eso.

Gracias a

**Naomi Yamada**

**Isfryd Beloved  
**  
**kari y tk 93**

por sus reviews

gracias a todos y pos opinen que les parecio?

bye

att Amy


End file.
